User talk:Aleksandr the Great
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Max21/Dragon Age Movie Announced/Aleksandr the Great-20100612024759 page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 05:38, 12 June 2010 Unnecessary comment and forum posts Your comments left to User:Zeratul Templar are unnecessary. Please keep in mind that belittling other users or personal attacks may result in a block in the future per DA:CONDUCT. If an user makes a post in the mainspace article, you may move it to the "Forum" mainspace and add the appropriate header. However, blanking and requesting the page to be deleted is not the procedure to request a page deletion, unless it is vandalism. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The problem is is that I'm not sure how to request a deletion proposal (I only edit occasionally), I don't know how to change it to a forum, and he has done this before. If you looked at his 5 previous edits you will see that he only creates pages for questions reserved for blogs and forums. I may have been a little harsh but I don't see actions from people like him tolerated on other wikis often. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 00:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :This is a different wiki, so rules don't apply globally. He simply didn't create the page under the correct namespace with the proper formatting, which is something that happens a lot here and is simple to fix. You can wait for another editor if you're unsure how to deal with this, as it's usually taken care of by someone. :To , click on "Edit > Rename". Simply add "Forum" as a namespace (e.g., "This is a topic" to "Forum:This is a topic". :To request a page for deletion, you may add at the top of the page. This is also used for any pages. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) man you like some good games seen you on elder scrolls i like all the games your following good taste, good taste Keep it civilized Although we don't ask people to be nice, being civil is obviously preferrable than resorting to name-calling. Otherwise, repeatedly leaving comments like these may lead a temporary block in the future. Thanks! --'''D. (talk · ) 14:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't usually resort to name calling unless I am provoked. I'll try keeping it more civil from now on. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 15:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: PAX concept art In response to your question on the blog about clear pictures of the PAX concept art, they've put them up here if you're still interested 21:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey I'd like to quickly say that it's been really cool debating with you over the importance of Hawke and I can't wait to see your response :D VanisKael (talk) 13:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Delivery Hey there! I wrote a couple of short blog posts on a couple different wikis! The first can be found here on Uncharted Wiki. If you are a fan of the series, and you're interested in the upcoming movie, maybe check it out? Also, if you are a fan of the game Borderlands you could also check out this abominable poem I wrote, inspired by the game. If you don't like either franchises, then sorry to bother you; I will try to get an Elder Scrolls blog done soon. --The Milkman | I always . 19:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Double Delivery Hail! Milkman here, with a couple of new(ish) blogs! The first one is for Mass Effect Wiki. You can read it here. My most recent blog was on Dragon Age Wiki; read it here, if you like. Also, I'm going to try and get an Elder Scrolls blog done soon, so keep your eye out for it within the week. --The Milkman | I always . 12:05, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Delivery -- Elder Scrolls Hello there! In honour of Skyrim's first birthday, I wrote up a blog chronicling the many things I learned throughout my adventures. Enjoy! Click here to read it! --The Milkman | I always . 04:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Good morning! I've finished two more blogs! The first is right here on TESWiki, and deals with Skyrim's economy. You can read it here. The latter is on Mass Effect Wiki, and deals with the announcement of Mass Effect 4. Read it here! I am working on two other blogs as well, the first being another blog for MEWiki. Also, I am in the middle of writing a longer blog for The Walking Dead Wiki, in response to The Walking Dead: The Game, now my all-time favourite game ever. If you have the time, it'd be awesome if you could drop by leaving a comment on how awesome the blog is, or you could just wish me a happy birthday! ;) --The Milkman | I always . 16:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) something perhaps worth your attention Hello, I thought you might find this worth checking, and perhaps spreading the news among the other people concerned. --Ygrain (talk) 19:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It is far from over, I'm afraid, there's still almost a whole week to go. I believe that this issue should be brought to the attention of as many users as possible. Do you think you could hang around the chat here the next few days? I'm afraid I won't have the time to be there today but I'll try to check tomorrow whenever I can. --Ygrain (talk) 19:05, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps the afternoon, as I'm stuck home today. Oh, and thanks for the lovely edit of my avatar - I can't guarantee I'll use it but I appreciate the sentiment :-) --Ygrain (talk) 08:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Live!_Policy_Expansion --Ygrain (talk) 11:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) PM I sent you a private message on the chat but you never responded, didn't it show? --Ygrain (talk) 17:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Too bad, I guess. Shall we try tomorrow? Or shall I mail you? --Ygrain (talk) 21:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm there, though I may have to be afk from time to time. --Ygrain (talk) 14:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hey! I just finished my newest blog. It's a bit long, and yes, it's about The Walking Dead: The Game. You can read it here. I would greatly appreciate it if you read and commented on it! Oh, and if you really like it, you could always promote it here on Wikia.com. Just a thought. :) Hope you enjoy it! Be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 22:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age Delivery Good morning! I have written a new blog article, which you can read here. Feel free to comment, vote, and promote! ;) --The Milkman | I always . 15:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Delivery! Hello all, Milkman here. I wrote a new blog, which you can read here. Also, if you didn't catch my last post, you can read it here. Be sure to vote and comment! :) --The Milkman | I always . 22:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ygrain Hey, I was thinking one of us should appeal for Ygrain's block to be lifted here. --The Milkman | I always . 03:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your concern, guys, but as it is, I am going to go to Wikia Central. --Ygrain (talk) 06:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I have asked them to have a look at the situation already. However, I don't expect their verdict to be in your favour for a variety of reasons. Have a nice day. 4Ferelden (talk) 09:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I have my own reasons and expectation to do so, as well, and I am fine with whatever result as long as certain aspects are acknowledged. That's all. --Ygrain (talk) 09:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Community Central is probably your best bet. After all, an appeal would just be trying to persuade the people that banned you in the first place and are pretty much adamant in their decision. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 12:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hail! I have written a few more blog posts! Most recently, I wrote a blog on DAWiki. In addition, I've also written a few on PlayStation All-Stars Wiki, which you read here. Finally, I also wrote a blog on IGN, which you can read (and comment on) here. Cheers! --The Milkman | I always . 21:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Join a Conversation? Hey, you like putting out the fires of ignorance, right? How would you feel about arguing against the inodctrination theory, in case there was something I missed? These people are really stupid. Honestly, it's giving me a lot of material for my next MEWiki blog. Honestly, it's the same argument I've been having that's spawned two "Indoctrination Theorists Say the Darndest Things" blogs. You can view the "discussion" here, if you're interested. --The Milkman | I always . 09:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Delayed Delivery Hey, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyway, I've written three new blogs. *Click here for the one I wrote on Dragon Age Wiki. * Click here for the one I wrote on Dead Space Wiki. * Click here for the blog I wrote on IGN. If you want, you can also follow me on IGN. That way, you'll be notified every time I write a blog there. I'd appreciate it if you did! --The Milkman | I always . 19:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Milkman's Blog Posts Hey guys, I know I haven't updated you about any of my blogs lately. Instead of notifying you on your talk pages like this, I figure it'll if you check here on Wikia.com, or on The Stockpile for my featured posts. I've been writing a lot of blog posts for Dead Space wiki since the release of Dead Space 3, so if you want to check out some of my more recent stuff, you can do so here. Also, if you wanted to do me a solid, maybe you could check out my most recent blog on Encyclopaedia Gamia? I'd really appreciate it if you could would read, vote, and comment. Cheers, and be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 04:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC)